Gundam Wing: Eteranl Wings
by Hikaru6
Summary: Peace once more after the Endless Waltz, or so it seems. But a new threat has come. Could Mariemaia know something about this? And what of the destroyed Gundams? What will happen to Earth? Chp. 2 UPLOADED!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: You know the drill. "I don't own Gundam Wing yak, yak, yak."  
  
1 Gundam Wing: Eternal Wings  
  
1.1 Episode 1: The Collapse of Peace  
  
Brooooom! Broooooooom! Gatling guns fired off as missiles flew through the air. Slash! Slash! Bam, bam! Mobile suit parts fell to the ground as a blade of green energy cut straight through them. Slash, slash, cut! Two massive blades flew threw the air slicing mobile suits in two. "Let's take the weapons and war itself along with us to hell!" a cocky voice yelled.  
  
"We use to be just like them. They've been brainwashed by Dakin into thinking that fighting is all they live for," another voice said. Two white mobile suits flew around shooting and cutting through mobile suits. Then all switched to three mobile suits in a field. This was followed by all three suits blowing up.  
  
Soon the pictures were turned off and a face in the shadows smiled. "So they think that peace has now truly been attained. Well that battle they went through was only the beginning to what is to come," a hard, evil voice said as it then laughed with an evil laugh.  
  
It is now the year after colony 197 and Earth drifts softly in space as while surrounded by numerous metal objects. The many colonies drifted next to their mother planet. And on Earth and in the colonies, five new lives have begun and been going on. It had been almost seven months since the threat of MarieMaia and Dekin Barton. The five gundam pilots, Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Reberba Winner, and Chang Wufie have lived peacefully after their tiring battle seven months ago. All was going fine through out the peace between Earth and the colonies. Relina Darlin moved around to each and every colony promoting peace while the Mars teraformation project was brought into progress by Zech and Noin, Heero has taken numerous jobs, Duo still working in a junk yard, Trowa in the circus, Quatre running the Winner fortune and supporting the Preventers as well as Relina, and Wufie opened up his own Kung-Fu dojo. MarieMaia has become the vice president of the Preventers with her new mother Lady Une (Lady Une adopted her after Endless Waltz).  
  
All went well until one day. "Hello welcome to Chunky Burger home of the Chunky Burger can I take your order?" a low, mellow-tone voice said.  
  
"Yes I would like a Chunky burger and one drink please," the customer said.  
  
"You want fries with that?" the low voice asked.  
  
"Um, y…" the man began to respond.  
  
"Hey ex-gundam pilot! Ya might want to see this!" the drive through guy interrupted as he poked his head out the driver-through window.  
  
"My name is Heero Yuy! Get it?! Please hold on sir," the young boy said.  
  
Yes it was just another day in the old Scrap Heap. Duo awoke about one from his nap, threw on his hat and went out to look around. But before he could marvel at the seine of the round colony wall, the phone rang. Duo rushed over to it picking it up. "Hello this is 'Duo's Dirty Scarps.' We handle all your metallic problems, from cars to butt busting mobile suits. This is Duo how can I help you?"  
  
"Hey Duo come here quickly! I think you need to see this!" Hilde yelled down the hall.  
  
"Hilde do you mind? I'm trying to take an order!" Duo yelled back.  
  
"DUO! You NEED to see this!" Hilde demanded.  
  
"Okay, fine! Um sir, can please hold for me?" Duo asked. He then dashed down to the TV room. "No way!" Duo called after what he had seen.  
  
Trowa had just finished an act when Catherine rushed up to him panting. "Trowa, the owner said you need to listen to the radio. It has something to do with you," Catherine said panting trying to catch her breath. Trowa just nodded and walked into his trailer. He then flicked on his radio to find a stunning thing.  
  
"We the Morphians declare war on the Earth and colonies," a voice said over the radio. Trowa cocked his head up at the sound of this as he hung up his clown suit. "We are a race from the Earth and colonies but were rejected. And because of the torture and torment you humans have put us through in the past, we shall have our revenge on you. We will repay all of you for your inhuman ways!" Several cheers followed the speech. About a minute later Catherine knocked on Trowa's door. After waiting a few seconds she opened it.  
  
"Trowa? Trowa is everything…okay?" Catherine asked as she saw only a mask lying on Trowa's table. "Oh Trowa."  
  
After entering the passwords to a database, Heero typed quickly all the things that could match Earth and the colony's new enemies. "Damb! I can't find anything on them," Heero said to himself hitting the keyboard with his fists.  
  
"You won't find the answers in the Colonial Data Base, Mr. Yuy," a soft voice said behind Heero. Heero turned to find a red haired girl in a wheel chair. Heero just glared at her. "Please don't hate me for the past," she responded.  
  
"I don't MariMaia. I'm just having trouble in finding a clue on these Morphians," Heero answered. "Do you know anything," he asked turning back to the computer.  
  
"Yes, actually I do," MariMaia responded. "Check under the Operation Meteor files, I'm sure there is something there." Heero searched for a while and came to the old Operation Meteor documents. "Try looking under the 'experiments' area." Heero clicked the experiments. They found files on the gundams and serpents.  
  
"Well?" Heero asked looking at the girl.  
  
"Check pilots," MariMaia dictated. Heero looked into the files on the pilots.  
  
"Duo Maxwell, Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton, Quatre Reberba Winner, Chang Wufie," Heero read off. "These are only us gundam pilots."  
  
"Look under the 'failure' pilot files," the girl said pointing to the word in bold. Heero clicked there. Soon numerous names came up. "Commander DeOmeoph, Katzu Mazu, Jax Sterling," MariMaia read aloud.  
  
"These all say 'failed' next to the names," Heero said. "I guess they're the pilots before us." Heero scrolled down to the very bottom to find a summery of these people. The summery read:  
  
"A failed experiment of trying to make the perfect pilots. Numerous attempts but none successful. But one thing we have found. Thus with these failures, we temporarily froze them and shot them deep into space. Our hopes are that when they awaken, the extensive cold of space will eliminate them for us. But during the tests, we found a piece of data that has helped us in creating the perfect pilot. The younger we created these types of pilots, the better the results. The gundam designer and trainer, Dr. J, found that training a person from the age three was very effective. The young pilot, who we selected, is now ten and showing amazing skills beyond any other of the previous pilots. We have also discovered four other young boys about the same age who have a great potential, but not able to rival our first.  
  
"So that's why they want revenge," a cocky voice said over Heero's shoulder.  
  
"It's you," Heero responded.  
  
"Gee Heero, nice to see you too," the person remarked.  
  
"Mr. Duo Maxwell good to see you," MariMaia said extending her hand to shake the boy's.  
  
"Why hello there MariMaia. I see you're doing well. You think your organization can 'prevent' this," Duo asked shaking hands with the girl.  
  
"Not with out help," MariMaia answered looking down with sorrow.  
  
"What will we do?" a low voice said in the doorway.  
  
"Hey Trowa!" Duo said smiling. "So you heard huh?" Duo said his smile disappearing.  
  
"How couldn't he?" Heero remarked crossing his arms.  
  
"So what are we going to do?" MariMaia asked.  
  
"Don't the Preventers have some MS stashed away secretly?" Duo asked again.  
  
"When did it become public knowledge?" MariMaia questioned looking up.  
  
"It's not, just us gundam pilots know of it from Noin. We need them if you still have them," Trowa explained.  
  
Meanwhile in space, two small ships flew quickly. "His highness will love Earth," a Morphian pilot said to another.  
  
"How would you know?" asked the other.  
  
"My father was an earthling during the experiments," the first responded.  
  
"Sorry. Well we better head back to the main ship," the second said preparing to fire his engines.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Hey, do you think we'll get to have that space station the earthlings are building on that red planet right there?" replied the first.  
  
"I hope s… huh? Ahhh! What the hell is that?" the second yelled in terror. Quickly a blast of energy flew up at the two Morphians nearly missing them.  
  
"Hurry, transform the ships into their MCS (Mobile Combat Suit) forms!" the first dictated to the second. The ships transformed into what looked like a Cancer water mobile suit. "Wh…where is it?"  
  
Just then a green blade slashed straight through the second pilots MCS causing it to explode. "AH! What h…happened? Who is it?" the first said stuttering. Quickly the first MCS was sliced in half by the same green blade.  
  
"It's the phantom of space," a raspy, low voice said.  
  
Back in the colony the three gundam pilots and Preventers vice pres. were thinking hard.  
  
"So what's the plan?" Duo asked breaking the silence.  
  
"I'll get in touch with the gundam designers and Quatre. MariMaia, can you get Wufie?" Trowa vouched.  
  
"I'll try," the girl answered.  
  
"And, MariMaia, try to get Sally Poe as well. We'll need all the help we can get. And I guess Duo and I can use the mobile suits stashed away," Heero answered.  
  
"We have a couple Tauruses and two Leo's that can be outfitted for space.," MariMaia said.  
  
"I'll use a Taurus with a beam cannon and standard rifle," Duo said back.  
  
"I prefer a Leo and a beam saber," Heero added.  
  
"Oh and while you're still taking orders, I want a large order of fries!" Duo said trying to add some comedy into this serious discussion.  
  
"Okay, so all has been decided," MariMaia finished. Then all four of them went to do their jobs.  
  
During all this Relina Darlin was discussing the issue with the Earth's Unified Nations. "Miss. Relina, can the Preventers do something about this problem?" a man asked.  
  
"So far we have no data or anything on these 'Morphians.' I'm sure the Preventers' recourses and connections are doing all they can. So for the time being I ask you to be patient and calm (fat chance ^_^)," Relina explained trying to remain composed. Numerous people stood up and began bombarding the young ambassador with many questions.  
  
After four hours of discussion, the meeting was called off for the time. Relina shook her head asking herself, "What in the world are we going to do?" Lady Une soon greeted Relina.  
  
"Hello Miss. Darlin, are you okay? Wait that was a stupid question wasn't it? I'm very sorry," Une said rushing up to Relina who held her head.  
  
"No need. It's just that I don't know what to do or say and have no answers for the leaders of the Unified Nations," Relina responded looking at her friend.  
  
"Well I have some information that I hope may help you," Une said.  
  
"What can that be," Relina said dropping her head fearing that it was some new threat placed by the Earth's new enemy.  
  
"Well, MariMaia has found Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, and Heero Yuy to help us," Une explained. Relina's head cocked up at the sound of Heero's name.  
  
"Heero?" Relina asked.  
  
"Yes, he and Duo have gone with MariMaia to get the mobile suits the Preventers have hidden away. And Trowa Barton is working on finding Quatre Winner and the gundam engineers. I hope that helps. And for the time being, I have no other information," Une told Relina.  
  
"So, off to fight again, Heero," Relina said to herself as she looked up.  
  
  
  
1.2 NEXT TIME ON GW: ETERNAL WINGS  
  
As the time draws near until the Morphians unleash their anger on Earth, Heero and the other gundam pilots race against time in an effort to save Earth and rebuild their gundams. During that time the Morphians are closing in on Earth but are slowed down by a mysterious fighter. Next time on Gundam Wing: Eternal Wings…  
  
The Phantom of Space 


	2. Phantom of Space

1 EP: 2  
  
In the year after colony 197 the five gundam pilots have settled into place with the world. But nine months after the threat of MarieMaia a new evil declared war on not only the Earth, but the colonies as well. Now the five gundam pilots are in a race against time to defend there home.  
  
2 THE PHANTOM OF SPACE  
  
"Okay, please get right on it," a blond haired boy said to other men in suits. The men quickly left and the boy walked over to a table that another sat at. Quatre sat down in a chair right across from the person. The boy sipped his tea and sat back staring out the side window. "It's sad really," Quatre said.  
  
"Yes, it is," Trowa responded. "But we can't sit around and let it happen."  
  
"Yeah, I know. It's just that, I thought Earth and the colonies had had their final battles nine months ago," Quatre said back. "But it all just seems to go in a never-ending cycle. I … I can't let it happen. I can't let other's lose their lives," Quatre said as tears began to form.  
  
"That's why we must go," Trowa answered. "To protect those who we care for. Those who need to be protected."  
  
"Th… thank you Trowa. I'm glad I got to speak with you. You seem to understand anything I say," Quatre sobbed.  
  
"We all understand. But the five of us show it in different ways. You're a kind person, you show it through your sincerity," Trowa answered before he took a sip of his coffee.  
  
"Thank you my friend," Quatre said as he stood up and wiped the water from his eyes. The two soon left the restaurant.  
  
  
  
Hands typed quickly on a keypad. A Leo and a Taurus were standing on a maintenance area inside a colony. "Hey Heero," Duo called down from a hallway carrying two coffee mugs. "Want someth'n to drink?" Heero just looked up at Duo then turned back to the screen. Duo placed the coffee on top of the computer Heero was working on and looked at the screen as he sipped his own hot chocolate.  
  
"You might want to check up on your suit as well," Heero responded keeping his eyes fixed on the Space Leo's stats.  
  
"Already did, its fine," Duo said blowing on his drink. "So anyway, have you decided?"  
  
"Decided what?" Heero questioned.  
  
"You know," Duo said with a grin. "Have you thought about ask'n' Relena out?" There was silence for some seconds then Heero cocked his head up. He glared at Duo for some seconds then pushed on the enter button hard. Heero soon turned and hopped into the Leo's cockpit.  
  
"I have no intention of such a thing and more important matters to attend to," Heero soon answered. "Anyway she and I are too busy for any 'couple' things. So drop it."  
  
"Okay, sure. I'll just leave it at that," Duo said shrugging as he turned and walked toward his mobile suit.  
  
"Relena," Heero said in his low tone of voice.  
  
  
  
A boy in white ran quickly past many merchants and bikes. His mind raced but still came to one conclusion; he had to get it. He soon came to a flight of stairs, which he began to climb. A young lady with both sides of her hair braided followed. The boy ran quickly inside of a dojo and went to the far back of it. Slowing down to catch his breath, Wufie walked up to a red curtain with Chinese characters written down it. He soon bowed and pulled it to the side. Behind the curtain was a wall of dark marble, which matched the dojo walls. Wufie ran his palm along the wall and soon stopped near the middle of the wall. He pushed forward some and a small rectangle of light surrounded his hand. The door soon slid to the side. "Wufie!" a voice called from behind the Chinese boy. "Wufie, what are you doing?"  
  
"This does not concern you, Woman," Wufie said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sally questioned. "I'm a Preventer too. This concerns me just as much as it does with you."  
  
"Wrong woman," Wufie answered.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sally asked as Wufie walked into the dark hallway he had just opened.  
  
"I am no longer a Preventer," the Chinese boy answered throwing a badge that landed in front of Sally.  
  
"Then what are you?" Sally asked confused. "Are you an enemy?"  
  
"I'm a protector of justice and integrity," Wufie said as the door began to close. "I am a gundam pilot."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in space, a fleet of Morphian ships entered the area of Mars. "Commander, what is that planet called?" one of the navigators asked.  
  
"That is the red planet called Mars," the commander answered. "And it seems the humans are building on it. Those damb humans are trying to spread their filth into space. Outer space is so peaceful. Why do they need to bring themselves into it?" The peacefulness was going well until a small ship exploded. "What the hell happened?" the commander yelled.  
  
"We've lost ship # 204 sir but…" the navigator began. But a loud explosion right next to their ship interrupted him.  
  
"What the? Who's doing this!" the commander yelled in anger as he fell out of his chair.  
  
"Sir a transmission is coming through. Do you wish to hear it?" another navigator asked. "Patch it through," the commander said as he got up and regained his composure.  
  
Soon a low raspy voice came over the intercom. "It seems outer space isn't as peaceful as you thought?" the voice asked.  
  
"Who are you and what do you mean?" the commander demanded.  
  
"Why, I'm nothing more than one of the many wandering spirits in outer space. The Phantom of Space. Outer space is not peaceful because of us spirits," the voice answered. "We are spirits who find it hard to rest in 'peace' when there is no peace at all in outer space or close to it."  
  
"Well, 'Phantom', we need to get through. So if you do not mind we wish you to leave," the commander replied.  
  
"What are your intentions?" the voice beckoned.  
  
"If you must know, we are going to Earth and its colonies to gain revenge for what the humans have done to us," the commander explained.  
  
"Well then, I can't let you go," the voice answered. "Because I'm a spirit with a special purpose."  
  
"Oh, and what's that?" questioned the commander motioning for his men to prepare for a battle.  
  
"I am the guardian of Earth and the colonies," answered the voice. After that said, two green eyes lit up in front of the fleet. The eyes quickly disappeared and a green blade cut straight through another fleet ship. Three more explosions followed.  
  
"Grrrr, hurry and send out all units! Destroy this 'Phantom'!" commanded the commander. Numerous units were deployed from the fleet ships. The units searched everywhere for the spirit but none had any luck.  
  
"I think I've toyed with them enough," the voice said to itself as a mouth smiled. Seconds later a dark red and gray mobile suit appeared in front of the enemy units. It had two large vernie engines covered by two pairs of dark red wings. Its chest lit up with a small green search eye. The head had a gray V-crest atop it, which looked like horns. The eyes lit up again and the mobile suit quickly raised its right hand. A massive beam engaged from the handle being held and then the mobile suit quickly rushed toward the enemy. It swiftly slashed three enemy units in half then rushed upward with its engines on full blast. The suit flew quickly past four other units and seconds later they exploded in halves. The red suit quickly stopped and spun around. From atop its left hand shot off a long, pointed whip that stabbed through the head of an enemy unit. The whip quickly lit up a bright red and the suit whipped itself around. The heated whip tore through five units behind it. "Good Epyon, keep moving," the voice said happily.  
  
The Epyon flew straight toward a large carrier ship of the fleet. But numerous enemy units flew in front of the ship and began to fire at the Epyon. The red suit's wings whipped out and the engines fired up. The Epyon quickly dodged the many shots fired at it and countered each attack. It then resumed its assault on the carrier ship. The red suit held its large beam saber in front of it and shot its engines to max. The Epyon then quickly tore straight through the middle of the carrier ship and came out the other end. The carrier created a loud explosion. And with his enemies distracted with this explosion, the Phantom pulled out a mini beam gun and fired it at another ship at an angle from himself. The Epyon swiftly flew up at an angle and stopped in front of another ship. The pilot noticed a row of enemy units speeding toward him. The large beam on the beam saber intensified. The Epyon brought up its arm, and then quickly brought it down. The beam of the saber increased in length as it was whipped down. It became a wave of beam energy that slashed through the units. The suit quickly turned back to the ship. It then sliced through it and flew away.  
  
"Damb it! Can anyone stop him!?" the commander yelled.  
  
"Commander, do not worry," a low voice said over the intercom.  
  
"P… Prince Kiser. Please forgive me I …" the commander began.  
  
"Do not worry, I will take care of him. Do not use our real forces on this minor set back," the prince reassured.  
  
"Thank you sir," the commander sighed in relief. A huge fleet soon closed in on the one command ship and Epyon. Out of the largest ship came a mobile suit. It had bat-like wings and blades on its shoulders and atop its knees. Its head looked like a gundam head but had a visor for eyes like the Tall Geese. And the head came up to two points. The mobile suit flew out carrying a sickle.  
  
"What the?" the pilot of the Epyon exclaimed. "Is that Duo Maxwell?"  
  
"Wrong Zech Marquise, I am Solo Maxwell!" the pilot said with a smile. The suit then slashed the Epyon who was off guard.  
  
"AHHHHH!" Zech yelled as the Epyon was hit. Zech soon noticed the large ship charging up something. Zech's eyes widened.  
  
"Commander," the voice said.  
  
"Yes, you highness?" the commander answered.  
  
"We do not accept weak links in this kingdom," the voice answered. "So we will dispose of you with the enemy." Soon a blast of energy was shot at the red suit and the ship.  
  
  
  
"AHHHH!" Relena yelled as she quickly sat up in bed in the middle of the night. She breathed heavily for a while then calmed down. "B… brother? What's happened. What's going to happen?" Relena asked herself. "Heero."  
  
  
  
As Zech fought with the Morphians, two boys stood in front of five men in lab coats. "So its come down to this," Dr. J sighed.  
  
"Yes, we need the gundams," Quatre pleaded. "We need to rebuild them as fast as we can. Earth won't be able to combat such powerful enemies."  
  
"Its funny," Master O said.  
  
"What is," Trowa asked.  
  
"That the gundams are still needed," Dr. M replied. "Every time we think we have peace, reality takes its toll."  
  
  
  
A red suit drifted fizzling with sparks. "Zech, Zech!" a voice called over the red suit's intercom.  
  
"N… Noin," Zech said waking up.  
  
"Thank goodness you're alive," Noin said as her face appeared on the cockpit's screen. "How did you do?"  
  
"Not enough," Zech answered. "But the Epyon II performed rather well. The buster saber is handy."  
  
Noin smiled. "We better get you cleaned up for Earth. They'll need all the help they can get," Noin said as her shuttle flew toward the beat up mobile suit.  
  
  
  
Wufie walked down a flight of stairs to a lower room. He flicked on a light switch and numerous lights flashed on. Wufie walked up and looked up at a green mobile suit. "It seems the battle field calls us once again Nataku," Wufie said staring up at his gundam.  
  
NEXT TIME:  
  
With only a month until the Morphians arrive, Earth is doing all it can to prepare for the war to come. During this time, the gundam pilots hurry to finish their gundams in time befor the enemy arrives. Next time on Gundam Wing Eternal Wings:  
  
REGAINED WINGS 


End file.
